MidZelda
MidZelda is the femslash ship between Midna and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda fandom. Canon Twilight Princess Sometime after both Midna and Zelda had their kingdoms taken away from them by Zant, Midna came to Hyrule to find an ancient powerful magic that could help her defeat him, and had someway came across Zelda at the twilight covered castle of Hyrule. Unlike the rest of her people, the twilight didn't turn Zelda into a spirit in which made her stand out to Midna, who is a being of Twilight but kept her true identity as the true ruler of the Twilight Realm, as its princess, a secret from the Hylian princess. After Midna found the blue eyes beast who is said to save her realm, and is also the hero that is said to save Zelda's realm of light, the Twili freed and brought Link to Zelda, who Midna calls the Twilight Princess, so Zelda can explain things to him before Midna and Link can start their journey. While Zelda remains within the castle. Midna's time traveling throughout Zelda's home realm and kingdom allowed her to appreciate it than she earlier did. Shortly after Midna and Link retrieved the Fused Shadow from the Lakebed Temple, Zant injures Midna with the light from Hyrule's to serve as a message why the two realms can't be at peace with each other. With some help the Light Spirit, Lanayru, she and Link mange to get away from the Usurper King, and once they were on the grounds of Hyrule field Midna asks Link to bring her to Zelda, in hopes that the princess can remove the curse that Zant placed on Link. Once they made it back to Zelda's room the princess begins to attend to the nearing death Twili, as she begs Zelda to help Link get access to the Mirror of Twilight so he can stop Zant without her. Midna's words allowed to discover who Midna truly is and decides to grant her light-filled soul to the Twili, despite Midna begging Zelda not to until it was too late. Once Midna was healed Zelda disappeared to which Midna claims, "I have taken everything you had to give... though I did not want it." With Zelda gone and didn't want her sacrifice to be in vain, in which begins to change her attitude, she and Link set off to find the Master Sword. After Midna defeats Zant without the Fused Shadow and knew that Hyrule is still in danger from Ganondorf, she and Link race back to Hyrule Castle where they see Zelda in an unconcise state above the throne where Ganondorf sat. When Ganondorf filled Zelda's body with dark magic, so he could have her attack Link, Midna tried to prevent this by using her body as a shield but it went right through her. Midna knew that Ganondorf had corrupted Zelda and what he'll make her do, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Zelda. Even though Link was able to defeat and free Zelda, Midna chose to hold Ganondorf off, while they escape. Hyrule Warriors In the special series of the Legend of Zelda games that brings the Zelda timelines of Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword together in the game's timeline, Midna fights along side Zelda and their other past and present allies as one of their allies from the Twilight era, along with Agitha. Quotes Fanon MidZelda has a small amount of popularity within the Zelda fandom, along with it being the rival ship of Midlink. Whenever fans ship Zelda and Midna together, they commonly have Midna as her true self instead of her cursed form state that she first met Zelda in. On AO3, the ship has only 68 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Midna/Zelda tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia *In the manga of Twilight Princess, Zelda and Midna had first met as child through magical reflecting objects in their worlds, a fountain and a mirror-like stone, as they talk to each other through them, until Zelda's father sealed the fountain once he learned of its magic. Because of this Midna began to believe that Zelda had forgotten her. Gallery MidZelda_Midna_Shielding_Zelda.jpg MidZelda_Failing_to_Protect_Zelda.jpg MidZelda_Can't_Hurt_Zelda.jpg MidZelda_Seeing_if_Zelda_is_Alright.jpg Midna x Zelda by chichiband.jpg Variations :Midzelink refers to the ship between Link, Midna and Zelda Navigation